Crazy Things Happen
by SweetxDreamsxxx
Summary: In This Fanfiction, Kaitlyn's Life gets Shooken up by A certain boy she has met. Louis Tomlinson. Will Her life stay the same? Or will she go crazy from all the fans and interviews?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hi, Thanks for reading. This is my first FanFiction, I hope you like it and please REVIEW!**

(2 Years Ago)

"LUCY!" I screamed. I was in so much pain. I lifted my hand up to my head, because that seemed where it was hurting the most. I brought my hand back down infront of my face and looked at it. It was blood. I looked around and saw I was in an alley.

"KAITLYN" Lucy screamed from down the street. "Who did this to you? Was it brad? I SWEAR IMMA KILL THAT BOY!"

"Lucy calm down. Yes it was Brad. He and his buddies got to me." I was looking at my arms and legs. They were so scraped up and I didnt even know why. I couldnt remember anything from this morning or afternoon. "Lucy.." I said feeling lightheaded

"Whats wrong? Are you feeling lightheaded? Oh no, we should get you to the hospital.

I started to Say something, but it turned into nothing. Then I passed out...

(Today)

I Woke up this morning feeling quite happy. I was meeting up with my 2 bestfriends, Lucy, and Tammi. They were like sisters to me. My life would be empty without them. Just then my phone buzzed. I opened it.

**'Hey Kait! Can't wait for later! Were Meeting up at Nandos In about an hour at 12 ;). See you then!xxx -Lucy'**

I looked at the text then put down my phone. I went into the bathroom. My hair was a mess, So I started to fix it. My hair was dirty blonde. My hair was perfectly straight when I finished. Not a hair out of place.

I went into my wardrobe and started to pick out what i was going to wear. I picked out White T-Shirt that said "dream" In Rainbow Colours, Some Denim, knee high shorts, and black Converse.

I absoulutely loved Converse. I didnt own one pair of shoes That wernt from converse!

After that I went downstairs, grabbed my keys, got into my car and drove to Nandos.

When I got there, Tammi And Lucy were waiting outside. "Hey Tam! Hey Luce! Lets go in."

We got in and saw one direction sitting at a table. "One Direction is here!" I whispered in Lucy's ear. She had a crush on the Curly haired on for as long as I could remember. She Talks about them all the time, but I never hear her say their names.

" I know" she squeeled. We sat as close to them as possible, but not too close so they wouldnt think we were stalking them.

"Hey." Someone said. I looked up and relised it was one of them. It was the one with messy Dirty blonde hair and Brown Eyes.

Lucy And Tammi were in shock, so I ended up saying something first. " Hey!" I said and smiled brightly. I couldnt belive he was talking to us.

"Im Louis!" He said and smiled back.

"Im Kaitlyn! And this is Lucy and Tammi." They're To shy to say anything.

"Hi. Would you like to sit with us?" He pointed over to the boys.

We all noded. He started to walk back to his table and we followed. We sat down then all the guys introduced themselves. I sat next to Inbetween Louis and Liam, Tammi sat next to Niall And Lucy sat inbetween Harry and Zayn. We Started To chat and could tell, Louis kept glancing over at me. When I looked over, I caught him staring. I smiled and went back to chatting with the rest.

It started to near 3:30pm when I siad I had to go. All the guys sighed. "Ill walk you to your car!" Louis offered. I nodded and we walked over to my car.

When we reached my car, Louis said " Hey.. umm.. Can I have your number? So we can hangout again sometime?"

I Smiled and said "Sure!" I handed him my IPhone and he handed me his. We both had the white one. I giggled. He looked up from my phone and gave me a confused look. I waved my hand at him and said "Nevermind"

I entered my number into his phone. "Thanks," He said. "Ill text ya later." he said winking at me. I smiled.

I got into my car, drove home, and sat on the couch. I thought about Louis How he's so sweet. Then my memories turned to Brad. Brad was my Ex. 2 Years ago, he Dragged me down an alley and scraped my up. I assumed he was trying to kill me. I tried to stay away from brad memoried as much as possible, but it seemed to always come back to me.

After Brad, I thought "True Love" Was just a mith, but louis might change that all...

**(A/N: Hey Everyone! Ill Try to update daily! REVIEW! I hope you liked it. Any suggestions on what should happen next?3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey Guys! I just wanted to say... REVIEW! Thanks!3)**

The next day, I was awoken by my phone. I looked over at the clock. It said 9:37am. "Shit!" I mumbled to myself. My older brother was coming into town and I was supposed to pick him up at 10.

I looked to see who the text was from. I was shocked to see it was Louis. I read the text.

**'Hey Kaitlyn. Just wanted to text to see if you were doing anything later. xxx-Louis'**

**'Yeah, I am. My brother is coming into town and i have to pick him up in about 20 minutes. Btw, Call me Kait. xxx-Kait'**

**'Okay, Kait ;). What about tomarrow?xxx-Louis'**

I smiled at his text. He was willing to work around my schedule.

**'Yeah, That will work! Just name a place and -Kait'**

**'How about Nandos, At 3:00? -Louis'**

**'Okay See you tomarrow!xxx -Kait**

I Put down my phone and got dressed. I put a weird-in-a-good-way Kinda shirt. It looked really silly. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, A pair of black Converse, and put my hair into a bun.

I went outside to see my car getting towed away. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed and ran after the truck. I leaned agenst my house and sighed. I thought about calling Tammi or Lucy, but they are busy with work. I took out my phone and scrolled through the contacts.

All the people in my phone were either working or probably too lazy, except one person- Louis.

I called him. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" He said

"HEY! Louis! Umm, Well I have a problem.. My Car Just got towed away and i was wondering if you could drive me to the train station!" I said in a panicky voice.

"Sure! Get in."

About 10 minutes later we arrived at the train station.

"Jayson!" I screamed as I saw my brother get off the train.

"Kaitlyn!" He screamed back. "...And Who Is this?" he said pointing towards Louis.

"Oh, this is Louis." I said

"Why is he here?"

"If you must know, I woke up late, Got dressed, ran outside just in time to see my car get towed away!" I said with an angry look on my face.

He looked sad "Too bad," he said "and its nice to meet you Louis! Last time I saw you was on the tele, am I correct? Arn't you in that boy band, Umm... One Direction?" Jayson said sounding all over protective like the big brother he is.

"Yes, that is correct." Louis replied.

Jayson glared at him. He never liked the thought of me dating, and that's obviously what he thought we were doing. We started to walk back toards Louis's car. On the way there i whispered into Jayson's ear "We arn't dating, relax" And I could tell he calmed down.

Later, we ate dinner and he started to ask me about Louis.

"How come you called him to drive you and not someone else?" He asked.

"Because," I started to reply "everyone else was either working, or too lazy except for him."

"Oh" he said.

"Jayson, I told you once and im going to tell you again, Me. And. Louis. Are. Not. Dating." I held the "A" In dating out for as long as I could. I got up and went to my room.

_**(Louis's P.O.V)**_

After I dropped Kaitlyn and Jayson off, I went to the house I shared with the boys. I opened the door and sat down on the couch and watched T.V. I couldnt help but have a feeling Jayson didn't like me much.

I was right in the middle Of watching an episode of Friends, when my phone inturupted me. It was Kaitly calling. I quickly answered it. "hey!" I said

"Hey," She said " Ya know.. Im really sorry about my brother acting the way he did. He's Really the overprotective brother" She explained.

"Its okay." I said. I looked over at the clock, "Get some sleep. We have our date tomarrow!" She giggled a little.

"Okay. Night"

"night" And I hung up

I Fell Asleep a half an hour later.

_**(Kaitlyn's P.O.V.)** _

I woke up a half an hour before me and Louis's "Lunch Date". I was so excited. I Jumped Into the shower with excitement I started to use this new shampoo called 'Sunflower Breeze'. It smelled exactly like sunflowers!

When I got out, I went into my closet trying to pick out something nice, but not too nice. The first thing I always did was pull out my Black Converse. Then I decided on Skinny Jeans. The hard part was picking out a Shirt. I Finally decided on a lace top made out of silk.

At first, I thought it was too fancy, But I just ended up putting it on anyway.

I went downstairs. Jayson was already up. He smiled at me. "Where are you going looking that fancy?" He asked

"Going-" But then I remembered yesterday. Jayson didn't really like Louis. "Oh nowhere really. Tam offered to take me to this posh restaurant

"Oh," he said " Have fun!"

I walked out the door. I saw louis was out there. I hopped into the car and called Tam. "Hey Tam?"

"Yeah Kait?" She replied

"If my brother calls, say im with you at-"

"Hold on Kait.. Your brothers calling..." She cut me off.

"NO!" Is screamed into the phone, but she already clicked over. "Shit!"

"Whats wrong Kait?" He asked, with a very concerned look on his face.

"You know how my brother doesn't like you?" I asked. he nodded. "Well I couldn't tell him I was going out with you because he wouldn't of let me go, so I told him I was going with Tam to this very posh restaurant, and now I just called Tam To back me up, but Jayson Just called her and is ruining everything!" I was speaking so fast because I thought if I didn't get that out there then I was going to explode. He looked shocked.

I heard a knock on my window. It was Jayson. I rolled down the window. "Get out of that car now!"

"But-" I started to say.

"No Buts! NOW!" He looked very angry. I got out of the car and mouthed 'Sorry' to Louis. He followed me into the house.

"Now go to your room!" He said. I looked at him with mixed emotions. Some Sad, Some mad, some frustrated, and some confused.

"What?" I said

"You heard me! Go!" He responded

I looked at him with Anger. I Just Lashed out. "Why'd You Do that Jayson? Why? Its My Life! I'm Almost 18 And you treat me like a child!" There are tears streaming down my face. "I don't get it Jayson! I don't get_ YOU!_ Just because you are the oldest, Doesnt mean you get complete control Over my life!" I ran upstairs and slammed my door.

**(A/N: Hey everyone! A little drama with her brother in that one isn't there? ;) Did you guys Enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it? Keep Reviewing!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating as much as I should. Still no one has reviewed! :( That makes me sad! I want to know what you guys think. And i need Ideas. Im pretty much just making this up as I go along. Well, I talk too much. Here's Chapter 3! ;)**

I went up to my room and slammed the door. I sat down on my bed looking at the walls.

One Direction.. Everywhere...

Not one part of my wall without 1D.

I layed down on my bed, Put my face in the pillow, and screamed.

I was so mad at Jayson for ruining this for me. I went over to my music player and started blasting 1D.

I layed back down and ended up going to sleep. My radio was off. it was about 7pm. I got out my phone and texted Louis.

**'Hey. Sorry about my brother. Hes really overprotective! Can we do our date tomorrow? -Kait**

He texted back almost right after I sent it.

**'Hey. Yeah. How about tomarrow at 12, at my place. You can bring Lucy and Tammi. Sound good? -Louis'**

**'Yeah. See you then! -Kait'**

Right after that, I called the girls and told them. They said they will meet me there. I ended up getting off the phone with them at around 10pm.

After I hung up, I fell asleep.

I got up around 10 am

I have 2 hours to get ready. I got up and took a shower.

When I got out, I put on a white top with blue polka dots on. I put my pants on. And I put my black Converse on.

I put the usual makeup on. Eyeliner and mascara. I put my hair up into a bun.

When I went downstairs, Jayson was already on the couch. I went into the kitchen and ate some cereal.

I left after I finished, I grabbed my keys and left without saying a word to Jayson. I got into the car and headed down the road untill I reached the hotel.

_**(Louis's**** P.O.V)**_

"Come on!" I said rushing the boys to get things cleaned up. There was a knock on the door. "Shit! HURRY!" I yelled.

I opened the door. It was Kaitlyn. "Hey."

"Hey." She said. "Am I the first here?"

"Yeah"

"okay" She said. she stood in the middle of the room.

"Kaitlyn!" Harry yelled. He ran in the room, picked her up, and hugged her.

"Harry! Put me down!" She said, giggling.

he put her down. "How are you, love?" he said looking around. "Wheres Lucy?"

"She'll be here soon." she replied. Right after I said that, there was a knock at the door

Harry went to open it. Lucy and Tammi ran in. They squealed. "Its Been forever since we've seen you!" Tammi said to Kaitlyn.

She hugged them both "I know!" and all three of them squealed.

All of us sat on the couch except for Liam who was trying to pick out a movie. "How about.. Toy Story?" He asked. We all sighed. "Toy Story 2?" He suggested. The girls nodded in approval. Liam looked excited and put the disc in then hopped on the couch next to Tammi. On the couch, its Tammi, Liam, Harry, Lucy, Kaitlyn, Me, And Zayn and Niall are on the other couch.

Lucy and Harry keep whispering to each other. Lucy keeps giggling so its hard to watch the movie. Kaitlyn whispered something into Lucy's ear and she shut right up.

"What did you say to Lucy?" I asked Kaitlyn.

"Nothing..." She giggled quietly to herself. I looked at her suspiciously.

The movie ended. It was 2 pm on a summer day. "You all wanna go out to the pool in the back?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone said "But we don't have a swimming suit." Tammi Said gesturing to the other girls.

"You don't need one.." Liam Said Devilishly. He whispered into all the guys ears. I smirked. Liam Picked up Tammi and threw her over his shoulder. Me and harry did the same to Lucy and Kaitlyn. "NOOO!" They screamed. We got out to the back, withe the girls pounding with their fists, hopelessly on our backs. We threw them in the water while they were screaming. me and the boys started to laugh our heads off.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands around my ankles. My eyes went big as the hands pulled me in the water. I resurfaced, realizing all the boys were in the water too. I laughed, and everyone laughed too.

Niall splashed me. I splashed him back. and we started a splash war. I hoisted myself to the edge and sat there with my feet in the water. I watched everyone having fun. Kaitlyn swam over to me. She sat next to me. "Something wrong?"

"No," I responded. "Just tired."

"Oh okay" She just sat there. I looked around the pool. No one was in the pool.

"Where is-" I started to say, just as I was drenched in water. I turned around to see zayn holding a bucket, and everyone behind him. I laughed. "Ill get you all back!"

Everyone jumped back in the pool. So did I. "I have to go." Kaitlyn whispered in my ear. I just now realized what time it was. It was 5.

"Okay" I said. I gave her a kiss on the cheek without thinking. She blushed, I Blushed.

"Bye" She waved, and she was gone.

_**(Kaitlyn's P.O.V)**_

_****_HE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME! Okay, well.. he didn't really kiss me.. It was a peck on the cheek. Does that mean anything? I'm freaking out, jumping on my bed screaming. I went downstairs, and ate dinner with Jayson. We didn't speak. I went back upstairs, put a tank top and sweat pants, and went to bed.

**(A/N: How did you like it? Again, Im sorry for not updating more often. Please Review. It means the world to me! Btw, I wrote this chapter listening to Live While We're Young on repeat. I hope you liked it! Please follow me on twitter 1DCarrots1D Thanks3)**


End file.
